


Into a Broken Paradise Surrounded by the Colored Lights

by Euphoriette



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Mental Disintegration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euphoriette/pseuds/Euphoriette
Summary: Gamzee goes slowly, but surely.





	Into a Broken Paradise Surrounded by the Colored Lights

Everything’s good-fine-perfect. You are not insane just crazy, and you swear there is a difference. But you are fine, when are you not fine, everything is just pies and cake and green and puppets-

Puppets.

P  
u  
P  
p  
E  
t  
S

H-o-l-d o-n.

That wasn’t there before-

(What do you mean, you shitstained fuckwit, there are no puppets on this meteor)

_YoU aRe WrOnG KaRbRo, Oh, HoW wRoNg YoU aRe_

W  
A  
R  
N  
I  
N  
G  
  
But they dont LISTEN-

-break-shards-glass-inside-your arm moves-claws out-

HOW FAR WILL YOU GO JUST TO SEE THEM HANG, BOY?

And, suddenly, there is no Church because you are the Church, and puppets are a common occurrence now.

_Your scream is a song that I will never stop listening to_

You laugh as she screams.

 

You 

C  
R  
Y

As she screams.

all you see now is red and green, you are a fake and a danger, jokes on you candy-red

_they’ve killed you, so you’ll kill them right back, the teal-black-red-eyes is the first to splinter_

ReD iS dOnE aNd DeAd

You fall and don’t care, because clowns don’t die, doesn’t she _know that_?

d-i-a-m-o-n-d w-h-a-t d-i-a-m-o-n-d y-o-u w-e-r-e o-n-l-y a p-r-e-t-t-y t-r-i-n-k-e-t t-o e-v-e-n-t-u-a-l-l-y b-r-e-a-k

When did you get so  
V  
E  
N  
G  
E  
F  
U  
L

Just crazy not insane, so you smile and smile and crumble away into ice and dust and nothing.


End file.
